Akira's Background
by Izzy Crosswell
Summary: My RPG character's background story.


__

*AN: This is my character's background in my friends' and my RPG. Hikaru is Sesshomaru's sister, and Sesshomaru and Jaken look the same as they do in Inu Yasha. Leilani, at the end of this, is on a quest to find her adulthood and soul mate that all fifteen-year-olds in her village go on, but she's a little too ditzy and needs a bit of help. Anyway…*

The five-year-old bounced along the trail that led down to the pond, flinging up twigs and pebbles with her heels. She glanced over her shoulder at the middle-aged man walking about a yard behind her. He smiled, beaming down at his little daughter, taking his time and breathing in the cool morning air. He spotted something and stopped.

"Akira come here," he said, kneeling in the foliage.

The little girl skipped over and bent down next to him. He pushed back some leaves to reveal a small red bud, making its way through to the sky. Akira stared open-mouthed at the tiny flower.

"It's so pretty," she whispered. "What is it, Papa?"

"It's an akira-bud. They hide under the leaves and go about their lives unnoticed, until someone reveals them to the world."

***

"How was fishing?" asked Mrs. Katei. Akira's father held up a long string of large fish, and the girl held up a string of tiny ones. Mrs. Katei smiled softly. "Good job, Akira." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "You too," she said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Mama!" shouted Akira. "We saw a flower with my name!"

"Oh, so you saw an akira-bud did you? How very rare."

"And how is my son?" asked Mr. Katei, rubbing his wife's round stomach.

"Just fine," she answered, gazing into his eyes.

"How do you know I won't get a sister, Papa?" asked Akira. Her mother struggled into a chair and Akira placed her ear on her belly. "She kicked!"

Just then, the door of their small cottage flung open, and a tall man with long white hair stood in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Akira's father in horror.

"Katei, Katei," Sesshomaru said. "Did you think you could hide from me in this forest? Just because it's enchanted doesn't mean it will protect you from me."

"Get out of my home, you – you demon!"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" snickered Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry, Katei, but I can never forgive anyone who has helped my sister."

Frightened, Akira snuck into a cupboard nearby. Soon, she heard her mother scream, and she snuggled further inside the cupboard. There were two thuds outside as her parents' bodies hit the floor. Tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks and she wished she could disappear, fall away and never come back. Suddenly, the cupboard door opened and Sesshomaru peered in at her, an evil grin spreading on his face.

"Now, child, I'm terribly sorry, but you are of no used to me, and I can't let you go on with life without parents." His hand reached towards the child's neck.

Akira's bottom lip trembled. "No!" she screamed, knocking his hand out of her face; the cupboard slammed shut.

There was silence for a moment, and Akira, not really sure of what had just happened, thought he had gone.

"How…" Akira jumped at the sound of his voice. "How did you do that?" He opened the door and again it slammed shut.

"St-stay away from me!" cried Akira.

"I won't hurt you anymore, little one. It appears you may be of some use to me after all. Come out now."

The cupboard door slowly creaked open, and Akira looked out skeptically at Sesshomaru. He tilted his head slightly to the left, staring at something on Akira's right shoulder. His hand reached toward it and she pulled back a little. He quickly pulled the neck of her shirt down to reveal a glowing red symbol, meaning "profundity". He smiled.

"Yes, child," he said. "You will be of _great_ use to me."

***

"Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you said you would leave no survivors, no matter how closely related," said Jaken as Sesshomaru approached with Akira. "So who is this child?"

"This child," said Sesshomaru, "is one of the Suzaku Seven."

"_The Suzaku Seven_? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Then, does that mean it's started? Does it mean there are others somewhere?"

"Yes, but they are of no threat to us now. I have a feeling, with the exception of my sister, they are all of this child's age. We have time. Until the time comes, we will keep this child and use her for my own devise."

"What are her powers? You have witnessed her powers, haven't you?"

"Psychic. She can levitate things, move things."

"And you are willing to help her develop these powers?"

"We do not have to tell her what she is. Soon I will give her a forgetfulness potion so she trusts me. Yes, she will work for me."

***

****

11 Years Later

"Akira, will you do me a favor?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Of course, my lord," answered Akira. "What is it you wish?"

"There is a man by the name of Dokuro who lives in the town Mihozoku. This man insulted me by saying that I am weak and that none of my men has the power to kill a flea. Now, I do not have the time to deal with such petty matters, but…"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. I understand fully. I will not let _anyone_ insult you in that way." She spun on her heel, long hair flying, and walked out of the room.

"Lady Akira has surely grown into a fine young woman, hasn't she?" said Jaken.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, she's almost sixteen. She is nearly as mature as you, is she not?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered thoughtfully. "Yes, she is, but that doesn't mean any…"

"Oh, come now, my lord. I can see it in your eyes. You _are _in love with her."

***

Akira returned without a drop of blood on her hands. She had merely lifted the man into the air without any effort and dropped him on his head. A few threats were thrown in between movements, but other than that it had been a relatively quick murder.

"Akira!"

She spun around quickly. Sesshomaru never called on her himself; he usually sent one of his men to fetch her.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just…" He looked down at his feet.

"What, my lord?"

He looked into her eyes and took her hands in his. "I wish for you to be my bride."

Akira was speechless. "Wh-_what_?"

"I wish for…"

"I know what you said, my lord, but…" She removed her hands.

"I will honor you with one week to think about your answer," he said. "Not one day sooner or later." He walked away, and Akira was left in the hallway until she finally retired to her room.

She panicked, stuffing clothes into a sack and throwing it over her shoulder. She levitated out of her window and ran away that very night. She wandered for a while, levitating or walking through the forest. At night she slept. The next morning she was walking along as usual when she heard some rustling and yelling from a ways off.

"Leilani, get back here! What do you think you're doing walking across that log? Now I have to go all the way around!" someone shouted.

There was a giggle in some bushes directly in front of Akira, and out bounced a young girl no older than fifteen with long blonde hair and dressed in a kimono.

"Oh!" the girl said. "Who are you? I'm Leilani!"

__

*And thus began our RPG as it is now. Akira went along with Leilani and Hikaru, running from Sesshomaru all along and eventually falling in love with Quatre.*


End file.
